Just Cause 4 Bugs and glitches
This is a list of all known bugs and glitches in Just Cause 4 and their solutions. Bugs and glitches are problems with the games programming that result in errors, crashes, omissions and/or unexpected behavior. Most cause problems during play, some can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. See also: Bugs and glitches disambiguation. Common info about the article All glitches should be marked with the game platform tags: , , , or . Just Cause 4 already has a number of patches (see Just Cause 4 Patch history), but not everything is fixed yet. Several issues below have been resolved. Things are marked as "resolved" if they have at least one confirmed solution. Things are marked as "semi-resolved" if a solution works in only some cases, or if the problem keeps reappearing. Keep in mind that everyone will not necessarily encounter each of these. Some of them are rare and may be difficult to reproduce. Planes do cartwheels resolved Planes and aircraft will occasionally do cartwheels or spin around very quickly. For AI, this is speculated to be a pathing error, but for the player, it may occur when flying close to a tornado. This seems to have been fixed by one of the patches. Screen resolution keeps resetting (Windows 7, Vega 64) If the screen is 1920x1080, the game automatically sets it to 1280x720 (60 Hz) every time the game is turned on. It's easy to set it back to what it should be when customizing the graphics settings, but for some reason this setting wants to go back to this default. Rico gets stuck in a bridge While wingsuiting, Rico can get stuck on a not yet lowered bridge in ragdoll mode if he flies into one at the corner. (other places on the bridge not confirmed) Planes take off strangely resolved Planes take off vertically At Aeropeurto General Benitez, some EM-979 Airliners take off vertically. They seem to take off normally most of the time, but rarely there's a plane that flips 90 degrees up the moment it leaves the ground and then goes straight up for a while. This happens when the front wheels spawns in the ground. Once the player approaches the plane, the wheel pops out of the ground and the whole plane suddenly jumps 90 degrees up. This has been fixed by some patch. Planes take off too soon resolved At Aeropuerto General Benitez, the planes taking off may take off a little earlier than usual. Similar to the vertical takeoff glitch, the plane will try to fix itself and go back to its regular path, so it'll dive back down to the ground and resume it's "takeoff" like nothing happened. This one tends to happen when you grapple a car to the front of the plane, although not all the time. A player-controlled plane can easily take off in under 100 meters, to the A.I. planes are likely programmed to try to look more realistic. This has been fixed by some patch. Invisible water an actual problem If you grapple yourself behind a waterfall, then the screen of falling water makes nearby river water invisible. This is useful to see just how deep the rivers are and if there's anything at the bottom. A quarter of a fountain (Probably all platforms.) The town Alqollacta has a fountain that is 3/4 inside adjacent buildings. The fountain itself is not a problem, it's reasonable to think that the fountain could be built this way, but the upward stream of water is inside the building. The stream is higher than the building so it comes through the roof. Game gets stuck when customizing controls resolved Occasionally when customizing some controls, it becomes impossible to back out of that part of the menu. By default, it should be possible to back out by using the right mouse button, but sometimes anything the player presses, or clicks will be misidentified as a wish to set the controls to that. There is no way to navigate away from the menu and the only solution is to use the task manager to End Task for the game. This was solved by the second patch from December 14. The patch added a permanently usable back button to the bottom right of the menu. Initially this could either be clicked on, or activated with the left control key. Some later update changed this to the back button. Game gets stuck on death semi-resolved Rarely, when Rico dies, he doesn't respawn but instead the screen shows his dead body. You can still move the camera though. When you quit and load the game back up it is fine, but it does keep occurring. Weird fire effect .]] It's rare, but it's possible for the fire effects from an exploded helicopter to look really weird/cool. Helicopter spawns inside a platform A helicopter may spawn inside the landing platform at Prospero Astillero. If this happens it may seem fine for a while, but it'll destabilize and blow up soon. Similar stuff has been very rarely seen at a few car parking lots, but with out a explosion. Login failed resolved When starting the game, you might get the error message: "Login failed. The SQUARE ENIX servers are currently unavailable. Online features will be inaccessible until the SQUARE ENIX servers can be reached." The options are "retry" and "go to offline mode". The "offline mode" stops the player from seeing online features such as player high scores (you can only see your own offline), but retrying multiple times should result in a successful login. Progress wiped after a death resolved If Rico dies mid way through a mission or doing whatever, the game wipes all the progress and forces the player to restart at the beginning of the game. This seems to be fixed, possibly by the December 18th patch. Tank tracks spin in wrong directions When any of the tanks are made to turn sharply at a very low speed, or if a tank is made to turn around on the spot, the tracks will be spinning in the wrong directions, as if the tank was turning the other way. 2 mission markers The mission Mazmorra Rescue has 2 mission markers. They're only about 20 meters apart from each other and have the same text. This does not affect gameplay and the mission starts normally. Semi-transparent duplicate object in a mission cut-scene The ending cut-scene of the mission Sandstinger: Train Robbery has a semi-transparent duplicate of the large gun-turret. There are 3 problems with this: *The duplicate turret is on an Army of Chaos train car. Story-wise it makes no sense for it to exist, because the large gun turret is suppose to be unique. It's fair to assume that the Black Hand might have more somewhere, but the Army of Chaos definitely have only 1. *The gun is pointing sideways to fit on, because it would otherwise be obstructed by the rest of the train. This is very poor train layout. *How come it's semi-transparent? This is a glitch, or a developer oversight. Melee attack on a plane kills the pilot Whether the plane is flying or not, if you go up near the cockpit and melee attack it, it'll kill the pilot instantly, except on the SkyCastle Cargo Jet, which needs two hits. It is unknown how this kills the pilots and whether it works on other vehicles. Parachute/Wingsuit not working Sometimes after landing or grappling somewhere, you won't be able to use your parachute or wingsuit for a certain amount of time. You can still jump and grapple, but can't use the parachute or wingsuit. After a while, you'll be able to use them again. Duplicates in the supply drop resolved The supply drop list has some duplicate items in it. It's impossible to make the second of them active. Attempting to click on a duplicate will highlight the first one. *Uma - This item had a duplicate in some pre-launch gameplay videos that showed the list. It was fixed in the PC version, but as of late june 2019, there's still one extra in the Xbox version. *PBX Mine Launcher 2A7. *Coyle Mambo. *Verdeleon Eco. *Mugello Pescespada SX. *Fuel Barrel. Patches have removed the duplicates. Supply drop pilots reset resolved It has been reported that somehow the pilots can get reset to only Fortuna and Bulldog (and sometimes just Bulldog) being available, even at chaos level 10. It's unknown how it happened. It has also been reported that random pilots can just become locked. Closing the game and restarting it will fix this. Duplicate factory in Supply Drop menu In the list of factories in the Supply Drop menu, Prisa Automóvil is listed twice. Missing bridge on the map The map doesn't show one of the bridges directly east of Prospero Balística. Controls for special vehicles are not displayed The special controls for the crane helicopter and tractors and possibly also the other special vehicles might not be displayed, even if the HUD is still set to "display all". 90 degree jump Rico jumps at a 90 degree angle when trying to obtain a weapon. Offline mode doesn't work When offline, the game will not allow you to play, as it will repeatedly show a text-box saying "Offline mode" and "Ok". SAM sites have no collision The top part of the SAMs in Solís might have broken, or disabled collision models, allowing Rico to clip through them (go inside it). Under the map The waterfall behind El Abismo has multiple underwater caves. The caves are under the river, at the bottom of the waterfall. One of these caves leads out of the visible map, to an infinite sea under the map. See the video below for the exact glitched spot. Even with the video it's hard to find and likely to drown Rico multiple times. There is no terrain here, apart from some visible wrecks under some lakes. Grappling onto these wrecks will teleport Rico above-ground. It is advisable to bring the weaponized wingsuit to utilise its boost for travel and a railgun or the Renegade rifle to use their drones. The wingsuit itself can not boost itself out of water (like the JC3 version can), which is why the drone-deploying gun is needed. The player can then grapple the drone and thereby get into the air. With out drone, the player could swim east for about 15 to 20 minutes until the ground in close enough to the water to be grappled. If you travel to Illapa you can see the moon easter egg and a long vertical stone tunnel on top of a giant cube. The tunnel is used in the final mission. Other points of interest include all bases that are known to have underground areas. This glitch is similar to one found in Just Cause 3 and not a proper "glitch" as such. This is actually very helpful and convenient for allowing players to explore hidden areas. Also, similar to Just Cause 3, you can get underground when a vehicle off a despawned, derailed train carriage hits the ground (happens most often in a Fellhawk Jet Fighter.) Underground gallery JC4 under ground (Illapa and Moon).png|Illapa and the Moon in a mountain easter egg in JC4. JC4 under ground (Pachakawri and La Mazmorra).png|Pachakawri and the La Mazmorra prison (the big box in the distance). JC4 under ground (La Mazmorra).png|Entering the big dark box under La Mazmorra traps the player into the box, but the prison shafts become easier to look at, because they don't want to stay visible most of the time. Video instructions for under ground "Sol Velocista" is named differently Probably all platforms. The "Sol Velocista" is named differently from the other Dare Devils of Destruction DLC vehicles. They each have a letter at the end of the name to indicate the upgrade level. This letter is normally separated by a space, but in this case it's separated by a minus mark. This is likely a minor glitch. Spontaneous gas station combustion. On the road between Joya Del Sol and Zambullida, there is an Espetrol gas station that will spontaneously explode for absolutely no reason. This happens when the gas station is approached by the player. Double dumpster The gas station between Joya Del Sol and Zambullida has a dumpster that has another dumpster within it. The double dumpster, if approached by the player, will proceed to jerk about violently for eternity. This will make a lot of noise and can be potentially lethal for civilians standing around. DLC remains locked even after purchase semi-resolved This is a common problem, discussed here. According to a Square Enix support site, this is a problem with the PS4. Their advice is: :"Following the PlayStation®4 firmware update on 30th May, we are aware of an issue on PlayStation®4, which may cause errors when accessing DLC for some of our games. Please visit the following page on the PlayStation Support website for troubleshooting steps that should resolve these issues: https://www.playstation.com/en-gb/get-help/help-library/error-codes/ce-32809-2/ If you continue to experience issues, please do not hesitate to contact us directly." HUD disappears While playing the game, all text from the screen disappears. The objectives disappear from the top left corner of the screen, the ammo count in weapons disappears from the bottom of the screen, the control guide disappears from the right hand side of the screen, and the text from the AR lens disappears as well, making it impossible to locate things. Turning the game off and on again might fix it. There's a setting in the game menu that allows the player to turn all those things off, but this should never happen on its own. "Demon egg (10)" doesn't work semi-resolved The supply drop item "Demon Egg (10)" can not be selected with the mouse. Clicking on it will select the adjacent "Demon Egg (1)" item, which works fine. The 2019.08.15 update moved these items to the bottom of the list, but the "Demon Egg (10)" still can not be selected. Current solution: It can be selected if the items are navigated using arrow keys. Floating items and crude textures Unfortunately the game has no co-ordinates, so it's impossible to accurately report many locations. *Some really crude hill texture near Punto Norte (see the gallery below). *The racetrack texture in the Quya stadium does not match the shape of the road surface. The vehicle is constantly visible, but looking at the road from different angles reveals that the road is partly floating over a meter off the ground. *There's a couple of large floating rocks at one of the tunnel entrances at Zona Tres. *Several small towns have been seen to have floating chairs and even houses where one side of the house is in the air, allowing the player to see under it. **Floating house at Aburrida. JC4 crude texture in the countryside.png|Somewhere near Punto Norte. Aburrida (floating house).png|At Aburrida. Floating stones at Zona Tres.png|Floating rocks at Zona Tres. Supply drop container might just stay in the sky It's possible that the container could just stay in the sky where it spawns. If the player goes up there and grapples it (or touches it by other means), the container will fall down like normal. Game has no sound resolved If a newly installed game has no sound, go to the Xbox settings and turn on "mono audio". Vehicles behaving Erratically Sometimes vehicles can behave erratically when they hit something, even if the hit is only minor. This glitch has been observed in the form of the Emsavion Cropduster spinning very quickly in the air and the Spearhead Transport being flung many metres into the air. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 4 Category:Bugs and glitches